FIG. 1 is a plan view of a touch window and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line I-I′ of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the touch window referred to as a touch screen panel is configured to include a transparent window W receiving a contact through touch from the outside, a touch sensor module (TSP) for being disposed under the transparent window W and implements a view area (V/A) and a dead area (D/A) through a sensing electrode pattern layer, and a function (F) for being electrically connected to the touch sensor module (TSP), formed on a surface of the transparent window and is implemented by icons.
FIG. 3 is a side cross-sectional view showing in detail the structure of the touch sensor module (TSP) in a structure of FIG. 2.
That is, in the touch window according to the related art, a printed pattern 1 is disposed under the transparent window W and substrates 10 and 30 on which sensing electrode patterns 12 and 32 below the printed pattern 1 are patterned are adhered via adhesive materials 20 and 40 such as OCA, or the like. The transparent window area corresponding to an area in which the sensing electrode patterns 12 and 32 are formed becomes a valid portion X as the view area (V/A), the portion corresponding to the dead area (D/A) becomes a wiring part Y in which a wiring pattern 31 is implemented, and a function area (F/A) in which icons are formed is implemented by a structure in which icons (ICs) are printed.
In the structure, in the function area (F/A) that is an area in which the above-mentioned icons are implemented, the icons are printed under the transparent window 10 and the icons are applied with a blinking function so as to feedback whether a user is touched at the time of a touch of a user using a light source such as an LED, or the like. In this case, the printing of the icons has been performed by mainly using transflective printing, paste, or liquid-phase resin.
However, when forming the icon part by a typical printing method, the printing has been performed by applying only a single color (for example, cool grays), despite an emphasis of a design in implementing products. The methods cause uniformity of a design factor and create products having a similar image, such that it may be difficult to differentiate products. In addition, the transflective design is also needed in a manufacturing process and thus, a separate printing process is needed, such that the manufacturing process may be long.